


【allby】魇

by xianji



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianji/pseuds/xianji





	【allby】魇

　　 后颈小小的腺体如火燎般的灼着白宇的理智，半透明的汁水顺着他的大腿流下来。空气里散发着alpha充满占有欲的信息素，omeag被逼的满脸泪水，一抽一抽地啜泣着。

　　他真的好难受，长长的睫毛上挂着泪水，眨眼睛的同时就会流下来，在脸上留下一道泪痕，显得楚楚可怜。可他又光着屁股，像被人奸淫的处女，纯洁而又无助。

　　真是个欠操的婊子。

　　alpha恶劣地想着，同性相斥，他们对对方的信息素厌恶至极，谁不想拥有这个可怜美味的omeag呢？

　　“你是谁？为什么会在这里？小白去哪里了？”

　　白宇抽泣回答了A的问题，期间还被吓得一直打嗝，说一句话就打一次嗝，弄得他自己都不好意思了，捂住嘴巴不想再让自己发出声音。

　　“捂住嘴干吗？是想让下面的嘴替你说话吗？”B看着一直不停打嗝的白宇，被吓得不轻，却还是老老实实委委屈屈地解释着。

　　真他妈的可爱，要是能把他操到不打嗝就好了。只会含含糊糊地呜咽着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，然后吻住他的唇，汲取着里面的津液。

　　靠，又硬了。

　　到底是他们宠的小白菜，即使里面换了一个人也不愿意看他哭的这么委屈。D把白宇从地上抱起来，抗到屋子里，抽了几张纸温柔地给白宇擦着眼泪:“别哭了，你慢点说。”

　　白宇打着嗝，抽抽噎噎地抱着D，把自己全身的重量都挂到D身上。“我，我就是白宇，然后我们的世界，就只有男女两种性别，只有女人可以怀孕，男人不可以。我跟你们只是朋友而已啊，我……”白宇话还没说完，就捂住自己的嘴，“你又想打嗝了？”。

　　白宇摇摇头，“再打嗝我就亲你，亲到你不打嗝为止。”D说着就俯下身子装作要吻白宇的样子，白宇扭过头去，“不可以，我们只是朋友而已！”

　　白宇磕磕绊绊地把现实生活中的事情说完了，现在所有人都很为难。

　　白宇不肯承认自己是他们的omega，他坚持自己的世界。“小白，你要明白，你现在所处的这个世界跟以前的世界不同，你现在是白宇没错，但你更是我们的omega，你需要接受我们。”A试着用很温柔的语气给白宇解释着一切，他迫切地想拥有这个白宇。

　　“可是等我回去了，你们的另一个白宇就会回来了，我们真的只是很单纯的朋友关系，我们是不同世界的人，不需要为自己的世界来干扰对方的世界。”白宇很认真的解释着。

　　道理他们当然都明白，现在的白宇跟他们一点儿关系都没有”，可谁都不愿意把这个白宇给放回去。

　　一个已经被操开的，随便碰一下就会流水的身体配上一个青涩的灵魂，被肏爽的时候就会泪流满面，明明很舒服却说着不要，一边扭着自己的屁股迎上去一边想推开alpha禁锢的怀抱。

　　无人妥协。

　　B抓着头发，下意识地想去找烟，结果想起来为了不让白宇闻到烟味，他们把烟都扔了。真他妈操蛋的。

　　B坐到白宇旁边， 白宇吓得往旁边退，结果还是被搂住了肩膀。“咱两在你们哪儿是什么关系，你丫是不是早就看我不爽了，就想着今天踹我一脚。”

　　B想了想，觉得哪里有些不对，末了又补充一句：“那也不对，就你这招人稀罕的小样儿，在哪儿都不该少我疼啊。”

　　白宇现在心里真是纠结，虽然他在自己的世界是跟他们不是这种关系，但好歹是熟人，这都穿了一个世界，总不能就这么拍拍屁股走人，这也太不负责任了吧。

　　可自己一个直男的贞操怎么办呢？现在扯这个的确有点不合适，但是白宇心里就是过不去这个坎儿。

　　白宇舌头都打结了，含含糊糊地说道：“这哪儿能呢？您可是我前辈呢。”B一听这话就来了劲，把脑袋凑到白宇颈窝里嗅了嗅，白宇在大脑当机前抽空想了想，大概这个就是叫信息素的东西？

　　然后就被B宽厚的大掌直接捏住了臀肉，随时能被挑起情欲的身体立刻夹起括约肌颤巍巍地从嫣红的穴口吐出水，让白宇又臊又急地在粗砺的沙发上挪了挪臀，结果被B一把按住，接了满指缝的粘稠骚水，乐不可支。

　　“你这是开闸放洪了吗？之前把你玩的这么狠，怎么都没这么熟，还是处好。”

　　B根本就没有意识到事情的严重性，他觉得两个世界的白宇没什么区别，反正都是白宇，都可以操，都是他最喜欢的小白菜。

　　“怎么样？被前辈玩的一屁股水？想不想试试潜规则？”

　　B捻着手上的甜水，还放到白宇面前，白宇整张脸被气得通红，又死死咬住嫣红的下唇，牙印磕进唇肉怕露出呻吟，只有一双含雾的眼睛恨恨地盯着B，一副被气懵的样子。

　　“行了，别逗他了，这不是我们的那个。”

　　说话的是C，他叹了口气直接把白宇从沙发上横抱起来。沙发上被骚水浸出来的痕迹显得格外明显，白宇还光着屁股，C的手就刚好附在白宇的屁股上。

　　白宇在C怀里一抖一抖的，C摸着白宇乱糟糟毛茸茸的头发，给他顺着毛。“别抖了宇哥，约法三章，今天谁都不会肏你。”

　　C的年龄比他小，拍戏的时候每次都这么叫他，白宇的心稍微放了回去一点儿。C这么喊他，活像那个记忆里还跟着自个儿屁股后面喊哥的小年轻，结果现在倒好了不跟在他屁股后面了，直接提枪上阵了，后面那露骨的用词又把白宇气得青筋直跳。

　　当初怎么就没发现这些人的本质呢？好嘛，狼尾巴全露了个遍，原来脱了那层皮一个两个都是这样的人。

　　白宇心里的疑问和挣扎都快要把喉咙眼给撑破了，却一团乱麻地不知道该从什么地方问起，跟着他进门的D是唯一一个没有和他实际接触过的人，即使嘴上说要亲他，却只是装装样子而已。

　　白宇边把唯一的希望寄托在D身上，他用着惊慌的眼神看着B，带着点儿期颐，他希望D给自己一个解释。

　　D接受到了白宇的眼光，给白宇盖被子的动作停了一下，然后给白宇掖好被角，俯身揉了揉白宇的头发，虽然已经够乱的了。末了他在白宇的眼皮上留下一个浅浅的湿润的吻，“别有那么多猜测，说不定睡一觉就好了，我们不会伤害你的。”

　　模棱两可的破答案。

　　白宇依旧没有找到什么有用的信息，只能把自己埋在带着淡淡香味的枕头里，还是他在另一个世界里习惯用的熏香，看来不管是哪个白宇，都有着一样的习惯。

　　等等，一样的习惯？

　　白宇心里突然想起来什么，他扭头看向门口。A正靠在门板拿着筷子敲了敲，屋子里的两个人影对他来说格外刺眼，他皱着眉喊到：“D，你还吃不吃饭了？”

　　D于是走了出去，还带上了门。门关上的那一刻，白宇隐隐约约地听到两个男人压低了嗓音的交谈。

　　——D，他既然瞎了眼还把你当成白心的，你就不许碰他。

　　“呵。”白宇听见D嘲讽地笑了一声，带着点儿alpha独特的占有欲。

　　——管好你自己，你忍得了吗？

　　——艹

　　接着是A低低的咒骂声，然后是轻手轻脚的关门声，空留给白宇满腹疑问。白宇一直都没有听到过A骂人，这还是第一次，A一向是个斯斯文文的人。

　　到底发生了什么？这个世界是怎么样的？

　　白宇猛的从被窝里钻出来，悄悄把手摸到枕头底下，如果他们两个人的习惯一样的话——他习惯把手机放到枕头底下。

　　他的指尖碰到了一个冰冰凉凉的物体。

　　摸到了。

　　

　　

　　白宇打开手机，试图刷新着网络。

　　没有，什么也没有。

　　没有网络，没有信号，连个像样的软件都没有。

　　白宇差点把手机摔了。

　　是因为他们知道自己的习惯吗？

　　白宇什么都不知道，他又把自己闷在了被子里，然后迷迷糊糊睡着了。

　　不知道过了多长时间，他睁开眼睛，窗外的月光温柔的倾洒进来。天黑了，白宇一阵失落，他还没有回去。

　　手机突然蹦出一条提示音，在寂静的夜里格外明显，他扭头去看。

　　有网络了。

　　白宇打开手机下载了几个软件，正在等待的时候，门把手突然响了，白宇被吓了一跳，他匆忙把手机压在被子底下。

　　轻轻的脚步声响起，在床边停下。床边陷下去一个弧度，一双手抚在白宇脸上。

　　“小白，我知道你醒了，你很不乖哦。”

　　是A的声音。

　　白宇的喉结动了动，A的手继续向下。

　　“小白，今天已经过去了。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　


End file.
